Routes
This page shows the routes in the visual novels. The List of Routes in Grisaia no Kajitsu: Common Route *Opening *School Killer Yumiko (Visual Novel) *Surprise Party *Plastic Pet *Catnap and Clawfish *Arrival of the Mystery Blond *Pack Sachi First! *Give me a Grenade! *Hold your Hand *Art Brings Bread *Crab Mayo *Idiot Girl, Fake Tsundere *Scaredy-Cat *Meaning of the (Maid) Uniform *Charlie *Running Cadence *Demon-lord Sachi *Michiru's Ritual *Super Self-Defense *Mr. Bee, Crushed *A Rich Diet *Thrilling Extreme Sports *A Sweet Diet *Variety Show *Reflections on a Reflection *Don't Stop the Friendship *And your Hobbies Are? *Commuting Wife *The Precious Pouch *Thank You for the Dog and Pencil *Turn Around, and Sachi's There *Yumiko Sakaki: Points of Contact *The Silver Bullet's Target *Tailing *Pumpkin and YB *Fight! Tunafish Man *Parent-Teacher Conference *I Know! Let's Go to the Beach *The Nicknaming Game *Amane-chan Beauty School *Balanced Lunch, Balancing Classmate *Makina's Abnormal Talent *Bonbore Brand Manjuu *The Kazami Self-Defense Kid *Music! *The Suspicions of Ms. Michiru *Mamushi Rice *Come Forth, Dere *Storming the Beach 1 *Storming the Beach 2 *Papa Was a Rollin' Stone (Choice to enter Makina's Route) *Man's Work, Woman's Work (Choice to enter Amane's Route) *Xtreme Typos (Choice to enter Sachi's Route) *The Sudden Approach (Choice to enter Michiru's Route) *Mystery Yumiko Theater (The last Common Route, immediately entering Yumiko's Route) Makina's Route * Seed of the World Tree 01 * Seed of the World Tree 02 * Seed of the World Tree 03 * Seed of the World Tree 04 * Seed of the World Tree 05 * Seed of the World Tree 06 * Seed of the World Tree 07 * Seed of the World Tree 08 * Seed of the World Tree 09 * Seed of the World Tree 10 * Seed of the World Tree 11 * Seed of the World Tree 12 * Delirious Fruit * Seed of the World Tree 13 * Seed of the World Tree 14 * Seed of the World Tree 15 * Seed of the World Tree 16 * Seed of the World Tree 17 * Seed of the World Tree 18 * What Waits Beyond Darkness(Good End) * Die Like a Dog(Bad End) Amane's Route * Light Woman? Heavy Woman? * Unripened Fruit * The Girlfriend Enigma * Paper Tiger * Yuuji's Past, Amane's Past * Angelic Howl (Day 1) * Angelic Howl (Day 2) * Angelic Howl (Day 3) * Angelic Howl (Day 4) * Angelic Howl (Day 5) * Angelic Howl (Day 6) * Angelic Howl (Day 7) * Angelic Howl (Day 8) * Angelic Howl (Day 9) * Angelic Howl (Day 10) * Angelic Howl (Day 11) * Angelic Howl (Day 12) * Angelic Howl (Day 13) * Angelic Howl (Day 14) * Angelic Howl (Day 15) * Angelic Howl (Day ??) * Cockroach Nest * Emissary from the Past * The Eternal Punishment (Good End) * In a Hill Where Small Flowers Bloom...(Bad End) Sachi's Route * The Girl Who Can't Say No * Stress-Free * 24-Hour Maid Surveillance * Komine Sachi Aptitude Test 1 * Komine Sachi Aptitude Test 2 * The Promise * The Usual Place * Recurrent Memory * Crazy Apple * Good Girl, Bad Girl * White Ceiling * I Don't Dislike the Idea * Twin Maids * Birth of a Ranger * A "Date" Date * Servicing the Maid * Maidly Wiles * Ripple in Still Water * Get Rid of the Test * The Scheme, Part 1 * The Scheme, Part 2 * The Scheme, Part 3 * Persona * Improvisation * We're Home * Honey-Sweet * Happiness * A Key Entrusted * Nightmares * That Which Must be Killed * Dazzling Playground (Good End) * "Why?" (Bad End) Michiru's Route * Kiss * Off-Balance * The Unending Tunnel * Capturing the Cat * The Destined Homecoming * Breaking Beautiful * Promise * The Girl Who Tried Too Hard * Jellyfish Girl * Building Block * End of the RPG * Broken Biscuit * Skipping Pages * Overdose * The Other Girl * Saying Goodbye * Greaseless Gears * The Empty Box * Vanishing Act * A Box to End the World * Vox in Box * Scent of the Future * Stuck on You * My Feelings(Good End) * Fool on the Hill(Bad End) Yumiko's Route * Raison d'Etre * Uneasy Balance 1 * Uneasy Balance 2 * Cross-Purposes * Lost Days 1 * Lost Days 2 * The Intruders * Turkey Shoot * Bonds and Promises * To the Ends of the Earth * The Road not Followed(Normal End) * Taking Back Tomorrow(-> Good End) * L'oiseau bleu(Good End) The List of Routes in Grisaia no Meikyuu: Makina After * Return of the Mad Dog * "Papa, Don't Preach" * Our Dear Alma Mater * Shrill Tsundere, Sharp Kuudere * Cat Talk, Curry Carnival * Goals for the Future * Meanwhile... (1) the Journey * Meanwhile... (2) the Picnic * For Whom the Badge Shines Amane After * Yuuji's Secrets, Amane's Anxieties (Yuuji's Mysteries / Amane's Anxieties) * Beloved Bondage * Quality Time in the Tub * Quality Time at the Zoo * Manly Resolve * A Letter to the Future Sachi After * Make-Believe * Leaky Little Sacchan * Kazami Yuuji Goes "Dere" * Master of Playground Activities * Cold Feet * A Premature First Night * Forms of Happiness * The Sound of Joy Michiru After * All's Well That Ends Well * Winter Begins * Spare Ribs, Whitening, and Nakatani * God. Magician. Conman * The Second Virgin * The Midsummer Miracle Yumiko After * The Tiger Becomes a Rabbit * Double Dere * Sneek Peek * Look Up at the Sky * Mishima Cape Holiday * "Petits Bonheurs" Yuuji's Past * The Cocoon of Caprice 1 * The Cocoon of Caprice 2 * The Cocoon of Caprice 3 * The Cocoon of Caprice 4 * The Cocoon of Caprice 5 * The Cocoon of Caprice 6 * The Cocoon of Caprice 7 * The Cocoon of Caprice 8 * The Cocoon of Caprice 9 * The Cocoon of Caprice 10 * The Cocoon of Caprice 11 * The Cocoon of Caprice 12 * The Cocoon of Caprice 13 * The Cocoon of Caprice 14 * The Cocoon of Caprice 15 Professor Dave's Masturbation Station * The Angel's Honeymoon * The Temptation of Haruderia Yuria, M.D. * Chizuru's First Time Siesta * Chizuru's Newlywed Fantasy * My Boss's Secretary Can't Be My Little Sister! * The Alternative Approach Short Stories * Positive Thinking * Jin-Kun and Sacchan * Punk'd * The Territories of Japan * The Telephone * Sachiderella * Magazines of the Moment * Pounding Rice Cakes * The Taming of the Cat * Yumiko Solves Everything * Makinastar * The Adventures of Detective Michiru * Buying Yakitoriat the Supermarket - * YTC * What's in the Box? * Michiru & Sachi's Butt-Batt Education * Tag * Amane's Sleeptalk * Yumiko's Secret * The Mihama Rangers * The Girl With No Reception * Tornado Devil * Amane's Quite the Cook * Cool Story, Michiru * A Medic's Work * Yandere Yumiko * Sushi * Never Ceases to Amaze Me * Bushiroad Inc. * Sachi's Monologue * Behind the Scenes with Tunafish Man * Yuu-kun and his Ma * The Rice Cooker Strikes Back The List of Routes in Grisaia no Rakuen: Prologue De La Grisaia * The Caged Bird * The Red Ogre * Classmates * The Sketchbook * An Annoying Blond * Michiru's Put In Her Place * Day at the Sea * Iris Ex Machina * The Untamed Cat * A Normal Girl * The Class Rep Is A Maid * Mihama Five * The Grey School * His Name: Kazami Yuuji Professor Dave's Masturbation Station * Sex with Milliela * Sex with Chiara * Sex with the Principal * Sex with Captain Garrett * Making Love to JB * Sex with Mom (!) * Sex with the Basketball Team (1) * Sex with the Basketball Team (2) The Seed of Blanc Aile (Grand Route) * "Bang The Jawohller" * Project Typhon * Unseen Enemies * Thanatos System * As the Day Flows By * Internal Politics * The Cornered Rat * An Oath at Twilight * Weighing Anchor * I'd Rather be Fishing * Tit for Tat * Simon Says * The Dark-Green Zero * Blue Waltz * Digital Friends * Angelic Howl: Denouement * The God of Death is Born * You're Kazuki, Right? * New Toys * RTB * Operation: Rescue Kazami Yuuji * Red Moon, Silver Hair * In the Midst of Chaos * Para el Nuevo Mundo * Mission Briefing * The Operation Commences * The Operation Commences (2) * The Righteous Path * "Open Fire" * Special Stage * Core Detachment * A Reunion, And... * Those Left Behind * Kill One Man, and you're A Villain * Nap-of-the-Earth * Debacle * Moment of Truth * Setting a Course for Paradise * Stardust Syndrome * Barren Blossoms of Paradise * The Scent of Cherry Blossoms * When Flowers Bloom Back Home Eden Afterstory * Eden Afterstory (1) *Eden Afterstory (2) *Bonding with Yumiko *Bonding with Michiru *Bonding with Makina and Sacchi *Bonding with Amane *Eden Afterstory (3) *Eden Afterstory (4) The List of Routes in Grisaia no Kajitsu ~Side Episode~: Grisaia no Yuukan (The Leisure of Grisaia) * The Leisure of Grisaia Grisaia no Zankou (The Afterglow of Grisaia) * 9029 from Ueda's Perspective * A Place to Come Home To * An Easy Girl's Virtue * Asako & JB * Your Number's I-9029 * Best Friend: Daniel Bone * Field of Fire: 15 Centimeters Grisaia no Senritsu (The Melody of Grisaia) * The Melody of Grisaia 1 * The Melody of Grisaia 2 * The Melody of Grisaia 3 * The Melody of Grisaia 4 The List of Routes Grisaia Phantom Trigger: Grisaia Phantom Trigger Volume 1 * SORD * Mihama Academy * Mihama Academy, Class A * A New Life * Mushrooms or Bamboo Shoots? * The Icing on the Cake * Drinking Cider from a Lemon * A Tight Spot * A Demon's Shadow Grisaia Phantom Trigger Volume 2 * Take Heart * Soul Speed * In Search of Noodles * All that Glitters * The Kids of Mihama and Keihin Sakuragaoka Deploy * .45 Caliber Woman * The Nikolaevich Family * Sics and Bucks * Rena and Maki * Dear Inohara Maki... Grisaia Phantom Trigger Volume 3 * Abandoned Soldier * Rena and Maki's Morning * The Yips * Oil and Water * A Day in the Life of Aoi Haruto * Setting Off * The Trip's Real Objective * Beating the Headwind * Freaky Eaters * Stargazers * The Tangram Grisaia Phantom Trigger Volume 4 * The Reason She Survived * The Four of Us * The Ninja and I * BSP (Bamboo Soldier Project) * Gift Bomb * Sengoku Taiga * Taiga & Christina * Tohka & Gumi's Sniper Tryouts * Teenage Russian Ninja Senpai * Maki-avellianism * Training Days * Remember Your Mother? * Sengoku Taiga's Evaluation * Between a Rock... * ...And a Hard Place * Thanatos and I * Broken Spear, Unyielding Spirit * One Down * The Major and the Minor * Mission Complete * When All's Said and Done Grisaia Phantom Trigger Volume 5 * Hi, Sis * Afternoon Reunion * I Love You, Tohka * Run and Gun * Armored Combat Medics * That's How We Ninjas Roll * Ikoma Yuuki, Ninja * Chain * Trauma * Love is Like an AK * Thumping Your Chest * Phantom Blade * For My Family * Dead on his Feet * Phantom Blade x Hell Blade x No Blade * Can You Hear Me? * Bye, Sis Category:Visual novels